Onto Something New
by hatebelow
Summary: Ginny is in a less than satisfactory relationship with an abusive boyfriend. Can Draco change all of that? This is a rewrite of a fic I did called "My Baby". The rating is for abuse, language, and lemon in later chapters.
1. The Meeting

Ginny is in a less than satisfactory relationship with an abusive boyfriend. Can Draco change all of that? *A rewrite of a fic "My baby" *Rating for future chapters. Lemons, themes of abuse and language

A/N: This was my first DG fic. I was 14 when I wrote it and had nooooo idea what I was doing so this is a rewrite that will hopefully go a little better. Review and let me know what you liked, didn't like, if I should continue chapters on this rewrite, if I should post new fics. This is going to be my fic in a long time and I could use the feedback.

_Let's take a long walk around the park after dark_  
_Find a spot for us to spark_  
_Conversation, verbal elation, stimulation_  
_Share our situations, temptations, education, relaxations_

_-Jill Scott_

Draco hated to be lost. The disarray of it just made the hair on his arms rise. He had been walking around this neighborhood just south of Chelsea in muggle London for over a half hour in search of the address on the business card that Blaise had passed his way. The card had the name of some squib real estate broker who would hopefully be able to find them a store front in the muggle world for their newest business venture.

"_This James was supposed to be the best? How can you be the best when your office is virtually unlocatable? Hmm, I wonder if locatable is even a word_", Draco thought to himself. "_Whatever, this is bloody impossible. I'm just going to stop and ask for directions with the next person I see."_

The next person he saw turned out to be a woman seated on the steps of a beautiful brick town home. Although Draco felt above asking a muggle for assistance, he was tired of walking around in circles as thousand galleon hand crafted dragon hide loafers were not meant for this kind of activity.

The woman looked harmless enough. Her head was in her hands and she was wearing a large olive green jacket, despite the fact that it was rather warm for a September day, a pleated skirt and a pair of ballet flats that looked as if they had seen better days. There was a blue and black bruise slightly above her knee as if she had bumped into something rather hard earlier that day. But the real defining feature about her was her hair. Vibrant, dare he think, violent red hair, shining in the late afternoon sunlight.

"Excuse me? Miss? I'm looking for a James Anderson. I have this business card, with an address and it says it should be right around here but I can seem to find it…"

He trailed off when he realized the women had yet to look up from her hands which her face was still buried in. When she did eventually sit up, Draco was blown away. There was a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Weasley?!" Draco asked confused. It had been over five years since he'd last seen her at their Hogwarts graduation. She changed. Her curves had filled out a bit and her hair was much longer, down to her waist even. But the color had not changed. He would recognize that hair color anywhere now that he thought about it. Vibrant red hair with flecks of curry gold and warm brown in the fading sunlight. He spent hours each day admiring the back of her head when she sat in front of him in double potions during his repeated seventh year. It was much shorter then and smelled of jasmine and lavender. He always caught a whiff of it when she swept in and threw herself indignantly on the chair, annoyed to have to place herself in front of a lowly Malfoy.

The one thing that had really changed was her eyes. Beautiful amber eyes that once sparkled with joy or flared with anger were now dull, puffy and red from tears. The expressive eyes that he so remembered were blood shot red and sorrowful at best.

He surprisingly had so many questions for this newly surfaced Weasley. They were most definitely not friends, but by the end of the year, they could tolerate one another in civilized peace. Thanks to Professor Slughorn's jolly personality and ridiculous teaching methods which he pushed on to his students, they were potions partners several times before the end of the year, all of which times ended surprisingly amicably.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" he asked when she finally looked into his face.

"If you're looking for James, you're at the right place. The house is a converted office space. Through the door up the staircase, make a left, knock." She said not answering his question about why she was there before burying her face in her hands once more as though seeing Draco Malfoy on the steps of a muggle once-home was a completely ordinary occurrence.

"But you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here and what in the name of Salazar happened to you?" Normally, he didn't care about the problem of others especially after being lost and in a hurry but the one Draco Malfoy was not one to pass up on a mystery. He couldn't help being intrigued by the appearance of the littlest Weasley on the door step of his possible new business partner. What could have possibly brought tough little Weasley to her knees?

"_What's her first name again? Something common. Jane? Jen? Gwen? Gin? Yes that's it" _he thought to himself._ "Her family called her Ginny." _He could hear the obnoxious voice of Boy Weasley calling her name down the hallway almost as if it was yesterday. How could he have forgotten her name with the amount of times he'd heard her brother shout it?

Draco weighed his options before delicately seating himself on the stairs. He sat so that he was close enough to hear but far enough so that he would not startle her. Ginny Weasley was nothing if not a viscous harpy and he didn't want her lashing out on him.

"Alright Weasley, out with it. Who pissed in your Bertie Bott's?"

Ginny pulled back with an expression that read both shock and disgust. "Just go away Malfoy. I thought you were here to see James."

"I was here to see James until I found someone unexpectedly more interesting to see."

"So you find me interesting?"

"I find it interesting that you are sitting on the million galleon steps of a potential business partner in muggle London crying after I haven't seen you in years."

"Yes that is interesting", she responded wistfully as she effectively dismissed him with a turn of her head in the other direction.

"Weasley?"

"Are you still here?" She asked with a sigh. "I was hoping if I turned away you'd disappear".

"Disapparate in the middle of muggle London and break the rules? Who me? I never!" He said with mock aghast. He watched as the left corner of her lip turned up in what could have been the beginning of a smile if she had not clamped it down at the very start of its existence. Her refusal to smile reminded him of someone.

After the war and his family's pardon from the Ministry, his mother could not seem to be happy again. Although she had her family together and they were free from Voldemort –and prison- the fall from grace changed Narcissa. The once queen of high society was now a social outcast, not respected among either side of the war. She would sit for hours at a time staring at some point on the horizon out of the window in the east wing's library. Just staring. Not yielding, not moving. Not smiling.

Although his mother recovered from that time, eventually shaking it off and reminding herself that she was a Malfoy woman and above it all, that part of their lives, always made Draco shiver. The sight of Ginny caused a chill to go up his spine in much the same way, despite the warm weather.

"What happened to you Weaslette?" he asked softly. His words were rough but his demeanor and the tone in which he spoke were gentle. Ginny must have noticed the change because once more her eyebrows rose a bit in shock.

"Look Malfoy, I told you how to find James already. Just go ahead up and don't worry your pretty little head over me." She replied sarcastically.

"Look Weasley." He said mimicking her previous statement, "for some unexplainable reason I find myself here and I find myself caring. So I repeat, what are you doing here? You already know why I'm here."

She gave a soft humorless chuckle. "James, he and Harry do a bit of business together."

"Harry. As in Harry Potter?!"

"The one and only" she replied reaching into one of the many pockets on her jacket for something. After shuffling around for a few seconds, she found what she was looking for. A pack of cigarettes which she tapped against her hand and removed a loose fag, effortlessly lighting it with her wand -pulled from another pocket- with no concern for if Draco disapproved.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here or why you're so upset."

"Harry is James' partner. He claims he had to work late this evening. I don't believe him so I am waiting on this door step to see if he actually exits this door."

"I never took you for the type, Weasley."

"Yeah, well I didn't take me for the type either."

"So you think Potter is cheating on you."

"That's the general idea."

"And what if he is and he isn't in this house right now?"

"Well now that's the million galleon question isn't it?"

After that statement, they both sat quietly processing their brief but loaded conversation.

"Hey Weasley?" He said breaking the silence.

"Ginny, _Draco_. Just Ginny", she replied putting emphasis on his name so that he too would know to call her by her name.

"Ginny," he said trying the name out in his mouth. "No, better not. It's short for something, no?"

"Yes but if I told you, I'd have to kill you" she replied in a very dry tone.

"It's okay. If I have to walk into that office and see Potter's face, I'm going to die anyway so you may as well tell me."

"It's Ginevra."

"Ginevra," he repeated. "Okay, Ginevra" he emphasized as she did before with his name. "Does it really matter to you if Potter is cheating?" She gave him a look that said '_you're kidding right_?'

"No really. Hear me out. You already think he's cheating. So you don't trust him. Enough that you are staked outside of his work to not catch him in the act? Just go upstairs and see if he's there. Why bother waiting?"

"I almost don't want to know. At least this way, if he doesn't come out, I can convince myself that he disapparated or flooed instead of taking the stairs."

"Is that a possibility?"

"Nope. Can't floo from nonconnected muggle residences and businesses and can't apparate from them either. City ordinances and the like." She replied with a gentle wave of the hand still containing the flickering fag. He could tell from the look on her face that she could not believe that she was telling him of all people this valued information about her life.

"Hey, Ginevra."

"Hmmmm."

"Screw him." He stood dusting the seat of his pants off and holding out a hand for her to take. "We are going to get ice cream."

"I thought you had to meet with James" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"It can wait, especially if it saves me from seeing Potter's scarred and ugly mug." She gave a light and airy laugh surprising Draco. He could tell just from their brief conversation that it had been a while since she last laughed. Her laugh was one that found its way deep into his chest and made a home. He found himself loving the sound of it and craving more. It was a melodious laugh, the kind that sounded like wind chimes without sounding artificial. He would give anything to make her laugh again. He cut his thoughts off at the quick, unsure of where they came from. Since when did Draco Malfoy care about Ginny Weasley and her laugh?

She gave a shrug and reached out for his open hand, pulling herself from the stairs. She too wiped off her bottom and crush out the fag with the toe of her well lived in ballet flats.

"Where to, Malfoy?"

"_Draco_ and an apparation point. You lead the way since I'm sure you're more familiar with the area." She stuck out her tongue at his emphasis on his first name causing him to laugh and began strolling down the street. He followed, still chuckling to himself as they found themselves in a brick alley after a few paces.

"Where to, _Draco_?" She repeated her earlier question. Instead of replying, he surprised her again and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ginny gave a little gasp but didn't pull away. She held to his arm and closed her eyes as she felt the oh-so familiar pull of apparation behind her navel. After the feeling of her body being tugged through the eye of a needle went away, Ginny noticed the feel of his arm around her.

It was solid. And warm. And comforting. He held her close to his body without even knowing it, warding away anything and anyone that might threaten to cause her harm. Her breasts were pressed between them, allowing her to feed off of his body heat. Which turned out to be good. Where ever they were, it was a bit chillier than London. They were once more between to unidentifiable brick buildings.

"So where are we?" she asked, her voice startling him into dropping his arm. She was a bit disappointed but didn't dwell on it. After all, didn't she just accuse her boyfriend of cheating?

"Come on." He walked down the alley not even turning to see if she was behind him. She hustled a little, falling easily into step beside Draco and tucking her now empty hands into the pockets of her military style jacket. They quickly left the alley and Draco made a right, Ginny following easily beside him.

"Here we are." Draco pulled open the door to a small shop.

"The Red Boat Ice Cream Parlour" she read softly aloud to herself as they walked in. Draco directed Ginny to stand beside him in the queue to wait their turn.

"Where are we?"

"The Red Boat Ice Cream Parlour" Although there were about ten people in front of them, the line was moving fairly quickly.

"But where is here?"

"Here is here."

"_Draco_…" She said becoming exasperated.

"_Ginevra_…" He responded in the same tone, mocking her. She gave a little huff. "Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers all in a bunch. We are in Beaumaris, in Wales"

"You apparated us to Wales?! For ice cream?!"

"It's not just ice cream. It's _good_ ice cream." He replied as they reached the red boat shaped counter.

"Hello there." A girl bending behind the counter said. As she stood, her voice somehow became even friendlier. "Drake! We haven't seen you in quite a while. We miss seeing you around here."

"Drake?" Ginny mouthed to him.

"Shut it, Weasley… Hey Caroline. Less business trips, less excuses to come in and see you guys. Hopefully, I'll be able to make it around a bit more" he told the perky brunette. "Can I have two of the Ferero Roche's today?"

"Now what on earth do you need two for? It hasn't been that long since you've been here."

He nodded his head in Ginny's direction with a smile. Caroline noticed her for the first time. "Why hello there. Alright give me a second I'll be right back." She said as she hurried away to get their ice cream.

"They know you by name here?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "In _Wales_?"

"Hey you get that judgment out of your voice, missy. I spent a lot of time here on business."

"Business, huh? What business? The business of pleasuring your gullet?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Weasley. If you must know, Malfoy Incorporated has a distributor not far from here so I would stop by before I came home most trips."

"You eat that much ice cream, huh? That you know which flavor you want even though I'm pretty sure I'm looking at over 200 flavors. Who said you could choose mine anyway, huh?"

"It would have taken you too long to choose one. I want my ice cream now."

"God, you a petulant child, aren't you? Who says you can always have things your way, huh?"

"Who says Potter can always have it his way?" he asked, reminding her of how he found her and effectively ruining any of the happy rapport that they had built.

"You know Harry. He's different. I just feel like… I don't know."

"If you aren't able to put words to it, then why do you stay? You could easily be with someone better." He stated simply as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know?"

"I just know." He replied, just in time for the bubbling girl to return with their ice cream piled high in two cups.

"C'mon. Let's eat it outside" He said already walking in the direction of the door.

"Draco, what's in this?" she asked prodding the dairy treat with her spoon.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

"Why's that?"

"Because I could have a food allergy."

"Do you have a food allergy?"

"No but-"

"Then case closed. Eat." He said finding them a picnic bench. Ginny rolled her eyes but decided to follow his command and do just that. Ginny found herself eating in a comfortable silence beside a man who she use to almost hate. Never in a million years would Ginny have imagined that she would be ending her evening eating ice cream in Wales with the Draco Malfoy. But that was how life went some times. Unexpected things happened. Three spoons full of the luscious desert in, Ginny noticed that Draco was not moving. He had somehow already finished his serving.

Draco sat back on his side of the bench watching Ginny eat her ice cream after downing his own. She was eating each spoon full as if it was its own dessert. She would raise the spoon and then turn it upside down before it went into her mouth so that the cool treat was just sitting on her tongue with her mouth closed. Draco thought that was an odd way to eat ice cream. Just eat.

He found himself just observing her in the precious time after he finished. Ginny Weasley really was beautiful. Her eyes were once again the warm chocolate honey swirl that he remembered. Although still a bit puffy, she was looking substantially better than when he found he just a bit ago. Her hair was tucked behind her ears as she ate, though a few auburn strands blew loose due to the sea breeze from the Minai Strait. He watched as she once more raised the spoon to her mouth, turning it to plop it on her tongue as her peachy lips closed to engulf it. If he didn't know better, he would think Girl Weasley was trying to seduce him with her puffy mouth and her spoon technique. But he did know better.

He continued his careful and scientific observation of Ginerva Weasley taking in her body which had filled out since last he'd seen her. Then again, last he'd seen her was post puberty, post war, post two-a-day quidditch practice. Of course, she was long and lean then.

She was still lean but she has filled out nicely with beautiful womanly curves that he could see even beneath her no longer closed jacket. Her breasts were small but full. He'd bet that he could fit them comfortably in his hands. She must have been cold too from the looks of it because her darker nipples were straining against the fabric of her top. And what lovely nipples they were. Little pebbled peaks surrounded by her dark areoles. He had been staring, so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when she finished her sundae.

"I'm guessing from the way that you're leering that you like what you see."

Not missing a beat, "It's alright. Still Weasley tits, though." After he said it, he worried that he had gone too far. He didn't know this woman. Even if they had spent a few class periods together ions ago. To his surprise, Ginny gave a load guffaw and slapped her knee.

"You're ridiculous Malfoy. I'll have you know. I have a great set of tits." She replied not even attempting to close her jacket to cover up her erect nipples. Now Draco was really surprised.

"Let's not have a conversation about tits. I could dance circles around you on the subject."

"Not. I'm kind of an expert considering I actually own a pair."

"Yeah but I have felt half of the pairs in England."

"Is that something you're proud of? And does that mean that you have felt one tit of every girl in England or that you have touched half of the women in England"

"It means that… Oh never mind. Drop it." He said with a laugh as she laughed along with him. "Are you ready to head home yet?"

"No, not yet." She said breathing in the clean air.

"Hey, Draco?"

'Hey Ginevra?"

"Why don't you think Harry's good for me?"

"You mean besides the fact that he cheats on you and he beats you?"

"What makes you think he hits me?"

"You shitting me, right?" She just stared openly at him, waiting for a response.

"You have a bruise on your leg the size of Wiltshire. When I first spoke to you, you automatically pulled your jacket tighter around you even though it was warm this afternoon which means your arms are probably bruised too. And you're asking me how I know?"

"I'm a professional quidditch player."

"You don't get bruises like that in the off season."

A silence followed. Without warning, she stood from her side of the bench and began walking, without looking back. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow her or leave her alone. He was pretty sure that he'd definitely crossed the line this time but he didn't want to leave her alone in an unfamiliar place. She began walking away from the direction in which they came, throwing her cup out in a near rubbish bin before continuing. He stood and followed her from a distance for a few paces before catching up and walking in step with her.

"You're the first person to notice." She said softly. "I have parents, five brothers and team mates who see me on a regular basis and you see me one afternoon for a couple of hours and _you_ are somehow the one to notice. What does that mean?"

"Don't feel bad. Your family and friends want to see the best in Potter. He couldn't possibly hit you or hurt you. He's The Man Who Lived. He Who Defeated He Who Shall Not Be Named. People aren't allowed to think poorly of him. It's kind of in my nature. Even though he did a good thing for me in the Room of Requirement, I still can not seem get over the schoolboy bullshit." He said with a shrug "Besides, I don't think your mum and dad are checking out your legs." She gave him a grateful smile for lightening up the mood.

"Look, I'm not saying you should just up and ditch Boy Wonder on my command but why are you with him?"

"Because…he's Harry. I've wanted him since I was ten. I waited so long to have him. He was everything I dreamed of and more... And he doesn't do it all the time."

"But everything you named just now is past tense. Is he still that guy? This version of Harry is not the one you knew at ten. He's been through some things. He has to be broken after all of that crazy Dark Lord shite. And just because he's broken doesn't mean it gives him the right to break you. And he doesn't do it all the time? That's a load of horse shit and you know it."

"How do you know I'm not already broken?" He thought about it and gave a little shrug.

"I don't know that you're not broken but justifying your boyfriend cheating on you and hitting you sure as hell isn't going to fix you." She nodded as they continued to walk in silence for a bit, both thinking their own thoughts.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Hey, Ginevra?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"The ice cream. This." He nodded in response, understanding that "this" was more than just this walk that they were taking. "I'm ready to head home now if you are."

"Sure" he said pulling her in the direction of the nearest apparation point that he could think of.

"Where to?" he asked her. She took his hand and side alonged him. After the whirl of apparation stopped, he looked at their surroundings. They were outside of a familiar flat off of Diagon Alley.

"Well, this is me. I better head in before Luna starts to worry." She said softly still contemplative after their talk. This girl was full of surprises. She must have noticed his surprise because she looked up. "You thought I lived with him didn't you? I'm in love, not in crazy.

"Yeah, well that's up for debate." She cracked a small smile. "This was fun Weasley. Let's maybe do this again sometime."

"Yes, Draco. Let's."


	2. The Hurting

A/N: I promised you guys that I am going to finish this fic. I am going to update every single time I get a chance so I don't back out of posting from nerves. As usual let me know what you think.

_Welcome to the fallout_  
_Welcome to resistance_  
_The tension is here_  
_Between who you are and who you could be_  
_Between how it is and how it should be_

_-Switchfoot_

Draco would never have thought four months ago that he would be laying on the sofa of one Ginevra Weasley eating popped corn and applesauce and drinking muggle whiskey after making dinner for her and her roommate Luna "Lulu" Lovegood on a Friday night.

He shook his head confused about the turn of the tides. Somehow over four months' time, Ginny had gone from the girl on the door step to one of his best mates. Several times he had found himself wandering over to Ginny's flat in the past few weeks between leaving the office and heading home just because he missed her. His feelings for the girl grew each day. The Slytherin Sex God of Yesteryear found himself being a very devoted non-boyfriend to a girl who already had a boyfriend (abusive though he may be). He found himself visiting her and spending more and more time in her flat and she in his.

Often when he came over, she was still practicing on the pitch in Holyhead. The quidditch season began shortly after they "remet" and he did more traveling for Malfoy Incorporated with their venture into the the muggle world. The easiest way to see each other was to just wait in their flats. While he waited, he would entertain himself with Lulu and start dinner for the three of them. The first time he met her, he had accidently called Luna, "Looney" to which Ginny immediately elbowed him _hard_ in the side. Since then, she'd grown on him with her bizarre mythical animals, soft voice and lucid thoughts. Luna was a lot more intelligent that people gave her credit for. That girl had a mind made for plotting and scheming and a knack for emotions and feelings. She always seemed to know what Draco needed before he needed it.

Like today. Today, he'd wandered over to their flat with an arm full of groceries in a brown bag and was greeted at the door by a barefoot Luna and her black pet kneazle, Doctor Beauregard.

"He indicated that you needed to be let in and he, let out," she said and she let the kneazle down to crawl around Draco's feet.

"Hi Lu," he said with a chuckle, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello Draco. Come on in," she said stepping out of the doorway and making room for him. "I was just about to order something to eat."

"Don't. I was thinking about making something."

"Not for us silly. For the good Doctor," she indicated to Beauregard who was still weaving his way in and out of Draco's legs. "I cleaned the kitchen for you and preheated the oven. I will be in the floo ordering a few treats. Gin should be here soon. Call loudly for dinner. I think there are more wrackspurts than usual in the air."

"Ok, Lu," he chuckled accustomed to her odd comments. Draco entertained himself in the clean –as promised- kitchen preparing a pancetta pasta dish and a chocolate mousse which both girls loved. Draco enjoyed cooking. Mostly anything domestic made him feel like a house elf, but cooking was different. Cooking was potion making that could be eaten. He loved the art of it paired with the intricacy and exactness. Plus, you could eat it.

As he was nearing the ends of his cooking preparation, he heard a pop followed by the sounds of shoes being removed, indicating that Ginny was home. He heard cooing to Beauregard as confirmation. Ginny followed her nose to the kitchen.

"Draco, hey!" she called. Not surprised to see him in the kitchen. Luna was a god awful cook so the smell of food, meant that Draco was over. She gave him a quick hug from behind and pulled herself onto the island. She grabbed a banana to snack on while she watched Draco work. She sat her banana on her knee and tied her still damp hair back into a messy bun on top of her head then set to work on her snack. He turned around to look at Ginny. She looked cozy with a large jumper and sweatpants that he may have left at her place after a night of heavy drinking. All in all she looked adorable. He watched as she all but inhaled the banana, causing him to think inappropriate thoughts about the girl who was supposed to be his best mate.

"How was practice?" he asked to distract himself.

"Practice was practice," she replied with a shrug finishing off her banana. Draco made a face of disgust to cover the flare of lust that surged through him.

"The speed that you Weasleys eat never ceases to repulse me."

"Shut it Malfoy."

"If you'd shut it, the cost of your groceries wouldn't be so high. Grab some plates and set the table."

After a delicious dinner, they settled in front of the muggle telly to watch a horror film and pig out which is where they currently found themselves; stuffed and stretched out. Draco had taken up residence on the right side of the couch and Ginny the left. Luna had gone into her bedroom immediately after dinner. She was eyeball deep in research for the editing of _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them _with Scamander and had frequently been pulling all nighters. So very rare was the occasion that she just relaxed with them.

"I can't believe I'm watching this nonsense." Ginny hated horror films especially Night of the Living Dead. Especially after Draco forced her to watch it three weekends in a row.

"It's not nonsense. It's a classic." He stated

"How would you know? You're not a muggle."

"Yeah but I know a good film when I see it."

"Whatever Malfoy," she said giving him a shove. He shoved her back and heard a hiss. He didn't recall shoving her hard enough for her to wince. He turned and looked at her only to see that she was avoiding his gaze. He reached for her and cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

She tried to pull away but he held her steady. The area above her eyelids glimmered a bit as though she applied some sort of cosmetic product. Rare was the occasion that Ginny wore make up. Unless she had a Harpies appearance or a hot date, she couldn't be bothered with it. She certainly wouldn't apply it after a run of the mill practice.

Draco sucked in a breath as he realized why her eyes glimmered; glamour charms. The effect of what little after dinner whiskey he consumed dissipated in an instant. Ginny noticed the look of recognition and tried to pull away from Draco. Before she could, he shifted their positions with practiced ease and straddled her hips.

"Draco, no… Please, stop. Don't do this… Please let me go," she shouted but he held her down and began forcefully removing her jumper. 'Draco, stop it! Let go of me."

Her eyes began to well with tears but he didn't relent. He wrestled her out of her jumper, exposing a camisole and nude bra straps. He held the struggling Ginny down and reached for the nearest wand –her wand- on the coffee table. Her wand's core yearned to reject Draco, recognizing its owner's distress. Draco held firm.

"_Finite Incantatem_," he yelled waving the wand over Ginny's body. At the sound of his voice, Ginny stopped struggling realizing she had lost as Draco held her forearms in his hands.

He stared at her, mouth agape. Ginny was black and blue, everywhere. What was once luminous freckled skin was marred by deep color changing bruises. Draco stared at her unblinking. Her now unmasked eyes were puffy and slightly purple. But the marks there were significantly less fresh than the ones on her arms. Angry purple hand prints stood out against porcelain skin. He could only imagine what she looked like in the areas that her sweat pants were covering. He released one of her arms and hesitantly pushed up her camisole.

Draco stood abruptly rushing from the sofa, tripping over Beauregard and Ginny's disregarded duffle in an effort to get down the hall to the loo. He made it just in time to empty the conglomerate of whiskey, snacks and pasta into the basin. Ingested food from the last hour revealed itself in the water. After Draco emptied the entire contents of his stomach, he pulled himself from the floor and closed the toilet. He sat on the closed lid and flushed before holding his head in his hands.

A warm cloth was pushed into his hands as another small hand rubbed circles on the center of his back. He looked up into large knowing blue eyes.

"It was bad," Luna said simply with a sad smile. He nodded and rested his head on her stomach as she continued to rub soft circles, soothing him. The thought of Ginny all battered and bruised literally made him sick. He almost couldn't believe it and for her to cover it meant it was definitely not quidditch. This was the work of Harry Potter. He could see his finger prints for God's sake. Draco continued to lean against Luna, needing the quiet peace that she somehow provided even when he heard the sound of footsteps padding quietly down the hall.

'Draco," Ginny whispered. He closed his eyes before she entered so that he wouldn't have to look at her. He shook his head 'no', and continued to breathe deeply against his best mates' roommate. "Draco, we have to talk about this." Ginny was almost begging.

"I can't. I can't talk about this."

"But we have to." He sat up and looked at her as Luna slid out of the bathroom and out of the fray. This was an issue that Draco and Ginny needed to work out alone.

"What are we going to talk about? How you lied and said Potter stopped? Or how it's actually gotten worst? Much worse!"… Oh I know. Or how about we talk about how you_ hid_ it? Did you think I was stupid, that I wouldn't fucking notice that your _entire_ fucking body is _fucking battered_? I don't even want to know what you look like in the places I can't see!" She winced every time he swore.

"it's not like that…" she began

"It's not like what?! You lied to us Ginevra. God look at you! He is out of control and you are just allowing it."

"It was an accident. He came home drunk the other day and I accidently spooked him in the dark…" he cut her off.

"Do you even hear yourself? And then what? He proceeded to wail on you because he thought you were a robber? Save it Weasley. This was not an accident" he said standing from the toilet and grabbing her wrist. "Look at your body. He is breaking you!."

"Draco, honest…" Tears were streaming down her face as she pleaded with him, trying to explain.

"I don't want to hear it. This is the last time Ginevra." His clear grey eyes were hard as stone as he looked at her. "If you come home looking like this again, I swear to God I'm going to kill him."

"Draco, please. Please listen to me. It was an accident. Please believe me." She cried, looking down, tears blocking her vision. He pulled her up by her wrists again forcing her to look at him.

"I'm serious Weasley. I can't take this anymore. I have been nothing but a friend to you. I don't judge you when you come home with questionable bruises that I know are not from quidditch. You are the best chaser Holyhead has seen in a millennia so I know you are not running into that many bludgers. I don't mention it when you can barely sit down some days. I apply the cheering charms to Luna when she's so bloody sad and worried about you that she can barely leave the bed in the morning. But this…" he said gesturing to her body. "This is too far. He could have killed you! When are you going to realize that he is a full grown wizard that you are up against. He's not the Boy Who Lived anymore. He's the Man Whose Killed and he'll do it again. To You. And then what Weasley? What about your mum and dad? You won't be around to explain it to them... What about Luna? Can't comfort her... What about _me_, Gin? Huh? What am I going to do without you?"

He choked a bit on his last question causing her eyes to shoot up and search his. He looked pained and weary. It had not even occurred to Ginny that he could hurt.

"What do you want me to do, Draco? Tell me what to do and I'll do it." She cried tears rushing down her face in torrents. "Do you want me to leave him? And then what? Be alone for the rest of my life?"

'Are you mad?! Did you hear nothing I just said? Look at your bloody fucking face! Be alone for the rest of your life? That may not be that far away with the way Potter is going." He shook his head. " You will not be alone. You have your friends and your family. You have Luna. You have me."

"I don't have you. One day, you'll meet a girl and you won't have time for a girl who is just your mate anymore."

"Who are you? Where is that girl that I use to know? Where is the girl who stood up to me in Flourish and Blott's? Where is the girl who tried out for Gryffindor even though her brothers warned her against it? Where is the girl who smokes even though I say it's going to kill her? Where is _that_ girl? You would never let anyone push you around least of all Harry fucking Potter. You have got to stop worrying. I will be here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know, Draco" she sobbed. She looked lost and confused. "I don't even know who I am anymore. I keep trying to convince myself that it's okay. It's okay that Harry had a bad day and he knocked me over. It was my fault that dinner burned and he had to shove me out of the way to get to the oven. I scared him in the dark the other night. But it's not my fault is it?" she finished quietly.

"No, love. It's not your fault."

"What do I do now?"

"You start over." He said gathering her up in his arms for a hug. She winced and he loosened his hold. He lifted her gently and sat her on the sink. "Sit here." He left the bathroom and went to the living room, still in disarray from their earlier tussle. He grabbed his wand and hers from the coffee table and returned to the bathroom. He handed her own wand to her.

"So you feel in control while I do this." He briefly explained. "Can I?" He asked showing her his wand. She nodded with no hesitation, trusting Draco with her life. He began waving the wand over her exposed skin whispering healing charms and spells to remove the hematoma and discoloration beneath the skin.

He was so tender with her, cautiously lifting her arm and turning her skin. He was so tender that he brought her to tears. He gave no indication that he saw them. He couldn't afford to look at her crying and begin to cry himself. He had a massive soft spot in his heart for the youngest Weasley. He would do just about anything for her. He discovered that when he realized his threat to kill Potter felt incredibly real. After the trials and his pardon, he swore to turn over a new leaf and never find his way to Azkaban. He was on a road to redemption and that did not include finding himself in a private cell in the middle of the North Sea. But for Ginny, he would. Repercussions be damned.

He managed to heal all of the exposed skin on her arms and legs after pushing her sweats up.

"Alright. Did I get it all?"

"Yes." She whispered but shook her head no.

"What did I miss?" Before she could stop herself, her eyes slid to her lap.

"Oh, God." He sat back down on the toilet lid. He was unsure if his knees would hold his weight any longer.

"This is it, Ginevra. I mean it. If you go back to him, I will kill him." He told her this through him hands.

"I know."

"Okay… Let's get you to bed." He held his hand out for her. She took it will no hesitation and allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of her bedroom. He reached into the top drawer where he knew she kept her night clothes and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Anything remotely sexy was bypassed in favor of a flannel monogram striped pair that he bought her for Christmas. He tossed them to her and went back to the drawer and began removing anything that remotely screamed Potter. Two night shirts and a pair of boxers later, he was done. He turned around, confident that she was done dressing, and held up the clothing. Gesturing towards the rubbish bin, he raised an eyebrow in question. She nodded her acquiescence and he tossed the belongings. He then pulled back the covers on the bed for her and whispered "_nox_". She climbed between the sheets, reveling in their feel.

"Goodnight, Ginevra. I have to head to the office sometime tomorrow but I'll drop by in the morning to check on you." He dropped a kiss on her nodding forehead and turned to leave the room. Before he could reach the door he heard her voice.

"Draco…Stay with me…Please. I don't think I can be alone tonight." She sat up. In the stream of moonlight that entered the room, he could see her big brown eyes beseeching him to stay.

He went back to her bed, removing his shirt and pants and reaching for the discarded sweat pants that Ginny was previously wearing. He pulled them on an climbed onto the vacant left side of the bed, cautious to remain respectfully above the duvet.

"I was right." He whispered once he was comfortably settled in.

"About what?"

"These_ are_ my pants." She gave a small chuckled and reach over to lightly slap him. He pushed her back and this time she didn't wince. They fell into a comfortable familiar silence.

"You're going to be okay, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good."

"Yes, good." She replied softly. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Ginevra." He felt it as her hand gently skimmed the cover and reached for his. She took his hand into hers. He allowed it and applied a gentle pressure to her hands, brushing her knuckles softly with his thumbs. Moments later he heard the deep even sounds of her breathing, letting him know that she was in fact asleep. He turned and faced her.

"Good night, Ginevra. I love you."

A/N: What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Not enough description? Not enough dialogue? Just need to know if I should continue. If you like HHr Check out my very recently updated fic, We're home. I rewrote that one first and I think it may actually be worth a read now.


	3. The Waking

AN: Sorry for the delay. I haven't abandoned this fic. With these grad school finals and my version of Microsoft Word expiring, I have just been up to my eye balls in reasons to procrastinate. But that's over now and on to our feature presentation...

_Whispers in the dark_  
_Steal a kiss and you'll break your heart_  
_Pick up your clothes and curl your toes_  
_Learn your lesson, lead me home_

_-Mumford and Sons_

Draco inhaled deeply as the first vestiges of sleep began to leave him. He expelled a soft whoosh of air through his slightly parted lips as he rested on his back with his eyes closed, leaving behind the realm of sleep and entering the land of the living. He opened his eyes as the beginnings of morning shone through the slightly open canvas curtains and he realized, he wasn't in his own room.

Even in the early hazy morning light that gave little contrast, he could detect vibrant russet tendrils. Ginny had found her way to his side of the bed during the night. Her head of aggressive curls was tucked beneath his chin and her hair's length dominated his chest. The arm that she tossed across his chest clung to his shirt and her prolonged leg was thrown possessively over his hip.

He smiled to himself at Ginny's inability to maintain decorum even in her sleep. He gently push her hair away from her face with the hand not currently wrapped around her small frame. Apparently, Ginny was not the only one who could not maintain propriety as he seemed to be holding her to him just as tightly.

With her face free of the vines of hair, he noticed her slightly pinched eyebrows. In sleep she looked like a confused child, which to Draco, spoke volumes about the stress that her waking state placed on her. Even with her tightened brow, he thought Ginny to be adorable. He found himself pretending that this is what it was like; what waking up with Ginny and being with her was like. Being able to hold her without being her friend, being more than her friend.

He spent a few moments just enjoying the soft twilight and the feel of Ginny in his arms before she began to stir, bringing with her reality. She yawned breathily before gently exhaling with a little moan and moving more of her hair from her face. She snuggled deeper into his chest, making herself more comfortable and at home in the nook between his arm and his shoulder. Ginny looked up. As hazel met mercury, Ginny seemed to remember herself.

"Sorry about that Draco", she said as disengaged her rebellious limbs as proper bed sharing conduct was once more obtained. "I didn't mean to. I must have forgot myself in sleep" Draco gently waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. You had a rough night and it is _your_ bed after all." Despite her embarrassment Ginny turned onto her side facing Draco and snuggled deeper into the mattress. It was truly too early in the morning to maintain excessive shame for her actions.

They remained in a comfortable silence as the peaceful morning continued to wash over and sedate them, lulling them into a quiet complaisance usually reserved for the most intimate of relationships. Draco lay on his back, savoring the unique tranquility.

"It must be early." Ginny whispered softly into the room as though she understood -and regretted- the peace that she was breaking. Draco nodded his agreement.

"Five thirty at the latest," he replied, leaning gently to retrieve his wrist watch from the night stand where he left it some time during the night. He nodded again upon seeing the time. "5:24. You still have time to sleep if you'd like. No practice today, right?"

She nodded softly, tugging the comforter beneath her chin before sandwiching her hands between her right cheek and the pillow. "Yes but I think I'm awake anyway. Creature of habit and all." He nodded again knowing the feeling. She woke up every day before the sun to be on the pitch, Saturday was usually no different. The quiet settled once more as continued their Saturday lie in. After a time, it was Draco who broke the silence.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?" she replied focusing her inquisitive chromatic irises on him.

"Why do you cover the bruises?" He asked turning his face from the ceiling to her so that he could read the truth in her eyes. The question had been on his mind since the first time that he saw Ginny sitting on that staircase waiting for Potter. She was a fully competent witch and simple healing chairs -or not so simple in her case but still doable- were not out of her knowledge range. She exhaled softly knowing in her heart of hearts that the questions would eventually come.

"I guess I've gotten so use to covering the pain instead of actually healing." He quirked his eyebrow, silently asking her to expand on the statement. She took the hint, continuing. "After second year with Riddle, I was pretty fucked up. No twelve year old returns to normal after nearly having the life sucked out of them by a boy she thought was a friend... was more than a friend. I was too young to know how to ask for help. You know? I was just a kid. So I tucked it away. I guess I kind of do the same thing with the bruises. Its' what I know how to do; conceal the pain so no one asks questions."

"Why didn't you say anything? About Riddle? About Potter?"

She gave a snort of derisive laughter. "To who? My parents? They had no clue how to deal with me after the chamber. They just watched me out of the corners of their eyes and hoped and wished that I was okay. As for Harry, I just didn't want to take him away from them. My parents think of Harry as one of their own. He's family."

"But that's just the thing, Gin. He's not family. You are their _actual_ child. Their own flesh and blood. You are their priority. And you just give it all up, give up your safety, give up your family, for Potter?... This all just... selfless of you." She gave a humorless chuckle.

"You'd think that wouldn't you? But I'm not all sunshine and sainthood and forgiveness. I've got some selfish in me. Do you know how long it would take me to convince my family that Harry hits me? Harry Potter _hits _me. I would be turned into a pariah in my own home. They would think it was my fault. What has Little Ginny gone and gotten herself into now? How could she _turn_ Harry Potter into this? As though I must have done something wrong...As though there has to be something wrong...with _me_," she said with a soft sigh of resignation.

"And you said it yourself, he's The Boy Who Lived. They want to see the best in him and they've already seen the worst in me." She said with hot tears softly falling from the corners of her eyes, weaving between her entwined fingers, racing to find their way to her pillow.

"Just because they've seen you at your worst, doesn't make you bad. None of this is your fault. You're the victim here. A victim to Riddle. And Harry... And your parents" he said softly as an after thought.

"Maybe so. Mom's been planning our wedding since the day she met him. I think she actually gave me the idea of loving Harry and then after he pulled me out of the chamber... I practically worshiped him. All of that obsession I poured daily into Riddle's diary had to go somewhere... And after he saved my life, it only made sense that it would go to him...Through the good and the bad... Harry has never done to me what Riddle did."

"Isn't he though? Isn't he doing what Riddle did? Using your love for him to hurt you?" She sat in silence for a moment, digesting the magnitude of what Draco asked her.

"Yes I do suppose he is." She whispered into the stillness, as she closed her eyes to stem the stream of hot tears.

She startled a bit as she felt a hand reach for hers. Draco pulled her into his arm, back to the place where she felt so comfortable what seemed like eons ago. She buried her face in the crux of his arm and sobbed.

She cried unapologetically for some time, unable to tell if it was minutes or hours. Draco held Ginny close, smoothing her wild curls with his left hand and rubbing concentric circles on her hip with his right. He placed soft comforting kisses into her hair line.

Draco held her until her small frame was no longer shaking in his arms. Tightening his grip on her lithe frame, he leaned back to once more retrieve his forgotten watch from the night stand. He slid the metal ornament onto the wrist above Ginny's head and snapped it into place as she pulled back from him and sat up in the bed, shaking her head and hands as though to dislodge any residual thoughts.

"Better now?" he asked. She nodded, exhaling deeply.

"Ok. No more." She said with resolve. "Let's change the subject... Don't you have to go to the office today?" She sat cross legged in the center of the bed, pulling her hair into her signature messy bun and securing it with a, seemingly magically acquired, hair band. He nodded looking up into the face of the girl he was certain that he admired more than any living being. She was exquisite. Even with sleep rustled hair and tear stained eyes, Ginny Weasley was the most gorgeous creature on the planet. And he wished she could see that.

"Then I will make breakfast. What time is it?" She demanded, back to being the no-nonsense Ginny.

"Near seven."

"Good. That gives me enough time to have breakfast and go for a run before I have to be to the Burrow for Weasley brunch". She said with an eye roll towards the end.

"I thought Weasley brunch was on Sunday?"

"It usually is but Charlie is home from Romania and he leaves tomorrow so Mum wanted to be able to force us all into the house before he heads out," she replied as she untangled herself from the bed. Draco nodded sagely at her response before standing and stretching his tall frame.

"You can just leave the bed a mess and come into the kitchen, Draco." Ginny yelled as she went down the hall. Draco shook his head at her blatant disregard for routine as he heeded her command and followed her down the hall. She had already begun a pot of coffee when he reached the kitchen. He pulled out a stool at the island and settled down, observing Ginny as she bounced effortlessly around the kitchen. She inherited her mother's skill in the kitchen without a shadow of a doubt. Ginny looked at home when cooking. And she looked positively delectable doing it.

She was still sporting the monogrammed pajamas that he tossed to her the previous night. In a striped shade of emerald that highlighted the amber undertones in her hair and eyes perfectly, she was a vision. He teased her when he'd purchased them as a Christmas gift. He'd expressed revulsion for her night time uniform of hand me down shirts and boxers, stating that it just wasn't befitting of a woman.

Really they were just not befitting of her. Ginny was royalty as far as Draco was concerned. His callous disregard may still stand for the Weasley family, just not with her. After getting to know her, it became apparent to him that Ginny was a princess; a princess who deserved to be regal from the very moment she woke.

Of course, he could never tell her that and so he'd purchased a matching set of the robes for Lulu in periwinkle to cover his sentimental nature. But matching set for Luna didn't help to distract him from the perfection that was Ginny. It in no way kept him from noticing how even in pajamas, the curve of Ginny's lower back led perfectly to her shapely derriere and legs. He could only imagine what those pliable legs would feel like wrapped around his waist.

Draco placed his face in his hands blocking his view of the newly rising sun and, most importantly, of his best mate's finer assets.

Waking to Ginny in his arms followed by her emotional purge had given him a headache the size of Europe. Especially without caffeine. While it was uncommon for most British wizard to stray from tea, Draco was most definitely a coffee man.

Almost as if she had sensed his thoughts, Ginny placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. He opened his mouth to thank her and request sugar when she scooped four teaspoons into his black coffee. He nodded his thanks in her direction as he held the very large and full mug between both hands, gulping as much as possible without scalding his mouth and still managing to appear civilized.

"Oh no. I got your shirt all wet." Ginny said. Draco looked down in confusion, noticing for the first time that the entire left side of his shirt was soaked through with Ginny's tears. He reached behind his neck without a second thought and grabbed the t-shirt, pulling it over his head by the tag. He rose to get a clean shirt from Ginny's room when he caught her staring. "_In lust_?" he thought to himself -hoped to himself- leaving the kitchen to acquire a new shirt.

Just then, the roaring sound of the fireplace filled the open living room. Draco froze in shock as Ginny came bolting from the kitchen at the sound but not fast enough to stop the one, Molly Weasley from noticing a shirtless man who was not Harry, standing in her daughters living room.

A/N: A little bit of a filler chapter but it establishes the nature of Ginny and Draco's relationship a little more firmly and hopefully answered any blanks I left with the last chapter. Did you like this chapter? For the most part, I know exactly where I want to go with this fic as it is simply a really in-depth rewrite. But if there is something that you would love to see and are not seeing, let me know, maybe I will add it.Also, I could use a beta! These chapters would be uploaded a lot faster if I didn't have to read and reread for errors so many time.** As always, Please read and review! 3**


	4. The Break Up

The Break up

A/N: I feel compelled to write lately so this chapter is up even before I anticipated. I got on a writing roll last night and got most of the fic complete so updates shouldn't be nearly as far between anymore. I noticed some grammatical and spelling issues in past chapters. I have gone back and cleaned them up a bit. If you notice any errors, let me know. I don't currently have a beta as I am just getting back into the swing of writing for fanfiction.

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together _

_-Taylor Swift_

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" The voice of Molly Weasley bellowed as angry green flames licked her equally livid expression. Ginny kneeled to the fire, attempting to block her mother's view of Draco with her body. "You have a _naked_ man in your apartment? A naked _Malfoy_ man no less?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mothers dramatic screech."Mother, he is not naked. He's only shirtless."

"Don't you sass me, young lady. There is an indecent Malfoy in your flat. In the early hours of the morning...Absolutely unacceptable. Your father and I...We didn't raise you this way... You just wait until your father gets home." She huffed, unable convey a complete thought while so flustered.

"Mum, you are blowing this way out of proportion There is nothing improper going on here. He is just a friend and he _just _took his shirt off. Nothing untoward or_ indecent_ happened."

'Then what is he doing at your flat at this time of the morning?"

"What is who doing at her flat at this time of the morning?" she heard in the background of the Burrow.

'_Holy fuck.'_ Ginny thought to herself. '_And the plot thickens'._

"Mum, just back up. I am going to come through in a mo."

"Yes, do come through. We have some things we need to discuss."

"Yeah, to discuss!" She heard George's voice -as she finally discerned who the voice belonged to- from the background.

Ginny doused the fire with an _Augamenti_, extinguishing the flames and her mother with them. Ginny rose from her knees, dusting off her pajama bottoms. She pushed her long bangs from her eyes, a nervous habit she'd picked up from being near Harry, and Draco to an extent.

She spun around and saw Luna in the kitchen munching on a left over pumpkin pasty and slices of bacon. She must have surfaced while Ginny was in the floo. As Ginny made her way into the kitchen, a fully dressed Draco appeared from the hall leading to the bedrooms. He'd changed into proper slacks and an oxford. Whether they were left over from a drunken night of foolery or if he apparated home, Ginny did not know.

"Morning Lu," he said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead and stole a pumpkin pasty off of her plate.

She flashed him a serene smile as a response and took another bite of her pasty. Luna swallowed as Ginny filled her Punch and Judy Banks mug with coffee and flashed her a smile in greeting and thanks.

"How's the editing coming along?"Ginny asked slightly distracted.

"Good. But you don't care about that. You care about the row your about to have with Molly," Luna quickly retorted.

"That bad huh?" Draco directed at Ginny with a wince. Ginny nodded noncommittally.

"I'll go with you if you'd like," Draco drawled. Ginny raised her eyebrow, surprised by his offer.

"Are you taking the mickey?"

"No. Honest," he shook his head. "If you need me, I'll go."

"That's a really uncharacteristically Gryffindor offer," she said impressed and suspicious of his chivalry, "but I don't think you being there will help anything."

"I'll stop by after work then, yeah?" he intoned leaning in to kiss her temple and steal bacon from Luna's plate simultaneously. "See you girls," he said before disapparating on the spot. At his disappearance, Ginny rushed into the bedroom to change into more presentable clothing less her mother get the idea that she was late for some nefarious reason. She returned to the kitchen moments later where Luna was still slowly savoring her unconventional breakfast.

"Guess I'd better go as well, Lu. I'm going to stay at Mum's until after brunch. Want me to bring anything back?"

"Good cheer," she responded without hesitation. Ginny chuckled softly at her eccentric roommate.

"I meant food, Luna."

"Well then, if your mum is making that Yorkshire pudding I like, I wouldn't say no to that."

"Will do. Don't forget to feed the Doctor and water the plants today. I should be back before it starts to get dark." Like Draco, she dropped a kiss in Luna's hair and disapparated on the spot with a 'pop' to reappear in the Burrow to the sound of her name being shouted.

"Where is that Ginny? She was suppose to be here some time ago. She has three minutes before I floo her," she heard Molly shouting, presumably to one of her brothers.

"Mrs. Weasley, I wouldn't worry. But if she doesn't come in a bit, I'll go get her. What's got you so worried anyway?" she heard Harry reply. 'G_reat just what I need is to have to explain this with Harry around_.'

"Never you mind, dear," Molly replied, brushing off Harry's curiosity. Ginny dusted the remainder of the floo powder from her jumper and denims and walked toward the kitchen.

"No need for all that, Harry. I'm here now. Hello, Mum." She hugged her mum as much as possible from behind as she magicked the dishes to wash themselves. She startled a bit as she felt Ginny's slim arms. "Hey, George," she said noticing her brother at the dining table.

"Oh there you are darling. I was started to worry about you. What with that Malfoy about your place."

"Mum-" Ginny said exasperated, indicating Harry with her eyes.

"Come now, dear," Molly replied with a nonchalant waved of her hand, "Nothing to hide from your partner."

"Yes, nothing to hide from your partner," George repeated mocking their mother.

"What's this about a Malfoy?" Harry practically growled. Gone were the days when Harry paid little attention to her. Now all of his ire was focused on the sole target on Ginny's forehead.

"Look, Mum, _Harry_," she stressed. "He's a friend, a_ great _friend."

"How did you even become friends with a Malfoy in the first place?" Harry said ignoring her earlier dismissal.

"Yeah, how did you become friends?" George put it, now mocking Harry.

"Shut it, George. We had double potions together and it was...civilized...and then we met up again earlier this fall-"

"Early fall!" Harry exclaimed. "You've been hiding a _friendship_ with _Malfoy_ since _early bloody fall_."

"Language, Harry," Molly corrected. "Now I don't like to get between a lover's spat, but we'll have none of that kind of talk in this house, she ordered still facing the sink, now delegating her wand to pel potatoes and wash lettuce.

"Sorry ma'am," he apologized with a nod in her direction. "Just how exactly did a friendship-" he said still saying the word like a curse, "happen between you and _Malfoy_."

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, _Potter,_" she said stressing his last name like he stressed the name Malfoy. "I had a rough day and I ran into him. He took me out for ice cream and we just -hit it off. He's a great bloke to just pal around with. Watch muggle movies, eat dinner, regular stuff... Besides, he takes good care of me. Sometimes, I come home with _bruises_ from quidditch practice and he heals them and makes sure I get enough rest and all that." She gave Harry a pointed look at the word bruises. Harry recognized with a shock what that word meant. He was silent for a moment while he considered the implications.

"I don't think I want you around him," Harry said.

"Well then it's a great thing that no one is paying you to think, yeah?" She retorted quickly, a little of the old Ginny coming from beneath the surface. George guffawed loudly and Harry seemed surprised by her quick and snappy response.

"Ginny, can I speak with you? Privately?" He asked, looking towards Mrs. Weasley's turned form.

"You kids go ahead. Shoo, It's much too lovely to be inside," she said without turning her head. With Harry on top of the mission, she no longer had to focus on the Ginny saga and was free to immerse herself in the true task at hand. Harry firmly took Ginny's upper arm, leading her out the kitchen door to the fields behind the Burrow. She couldn't help but compare his treatment to the gentle way that Draco guided her with a hand on her lower back. They walked for a few meters before sitting on the stone wall at the edge of the gardens. They sat in silence while they gathered their respective thoughts.

"Ginny, what's going on with you?" Harry asked, running his hand through his hair, not exactly sure what to say. He reminded Ginny of Draco. For two people who so loathed each other, many of their thought and their mannerisms were the same. Thinking of Draco brought back memories of their conversation the previous night. She knew immediately what she needed to do.

"I can't do this anymore, Harry," she blurted out before her Gryffindor courage could leave her.

"Can't do what, Gin?"

"I can't be with you. Not anymore. Not when you're like this."

'Not when _I'm_ like this? What about _you_? Running around, having secret friendships with _Malfoys_."

"Not _Malfoys_._ Draco_. And that, is none of your business!"

"None of my business?! None of my business?!" He outright exclaimed. "He's a Malfoy, Ginny. He's a death eater. Or did he somehow manipulate you into forgetting that? He's a bad guy and you can't trust him."

A humorless, dark chuckle left Ginny at his word. 'That's rich. Coming from you. You want to talk about manipulation and not being trusted?" Harry flinched at her words, knowing what she implied. "_You_ treat me like shite for years. _You_ call me out of my name. _You_ raise your hands to my face. And _he's_ the bad guy? You have got to be kidding me."

"Ginny... You know I don't mean all of those things. I just... It's just that I get so stressed," he finished lamely, running his fingers through his rambunctious hair.

"When is that ever an excuse to physical harm a woman? Or anyone for that matter?"

"Ginny..."

"And you know what's the very worst thing?" she continued as if she never heard him. "You have_ never_ apologized. _Never. Not once_."

"Gin, you know that I'm sorry."

"How exactly would I know that? Is it because your actions just radiate with love?" She asked sarcastically. Harry flinched again. Ginny almost felt remorse for her actions. "Look Harry, I just don't want to do this anymore."

"Is this about Malfoy?"

"No. Of course not. No... Yes. Yes actually. It is about Malfoy. Do you know what? In the last few months since knowing him, he has treated me better as a friend than you have ever treated me in the entire time that we have known each other."

"Gin-"

"It's not even about the...recent developments... in our relationship," a euphemism for the abuse for Harry's sake. "It's about that fact that you have never seen me. I have never been worth anything to you. I have been practically invisible since the first time we met. My first year, I got myself in way over my head... I tried to tell you. Remember that time?...When I tried to tell you at breakfast. I'd heard you were a good guy from Ron and I fancied myself in love with you. So I tried to tell you. And you kind of just ignored me," she sighed but she needed to get this off her chest while she could. She stared down at her feet in her colorful trainers forcing herself to continue. "Then Percy interrupted and I couldn't bear for him to know what I did. What I was doing," she corrected.

"I thought that Harry Potter would be able to save me. But you let me down. I let myself down. Even when you pulled me from the chamber, it wasn't enough... I felt so ungrateful just for thinking that. But I could never forgive you for not letting me tell you. I blamed it on you. And then I felt guilty for that. Felt guilty for not appreciating you saving my life. I have been trying to make up for it everyday since. I can't do this anymore though. I won't give you me just because you saved my life."

She let out a deep breath, relieved to have finally got it all out. She looked up from her trainers at Harry's face. He looked shocked.

"I-I wow. I didn't know any of that. But Ginny. I forgive you. For your ungratefulness or whatever. I understand and I forgive you. But Ginny, I'll do better. If you just give me a chance, I can be a better."

"I don't think so Harry. I deserve better than you changing just because I have finally stood up for myself. I want to be with a man who treats me like a princess. Like I am the very best thing that has ever happened to him... You deserve better too, Harry. Rather you'll admit it or not, you're sick. This is not how people are suppose to behave and this is not how you are suppose to behave. This isn't you." She turned his head gently with a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She searched for a few moments, not finding what she was looking for.

"You need to get help Harry. And until you do, we're through. We're not together, not even friends," she said making sure her position was crystal clear.

"Ginny but-"

"Seriously Harry. It's what I need and for once, I'm going to worry about me." He nodded seeming to understand. "I'm going to head inside, now," she said. She stood from the wall, dusting the seat of her pants. She turned and looked at Harry. He looked small sitting there on the wall all by himself. She didn't feel as good about her decision as she thought she would. It felt good to get things off of her chest but she was in no way happy about the break up. She gave a sigh, turning to head back to the house and leave Harry to his thoughts. She opened the door and let herself in the kitchen.

"Have you both worked everything out?" Molly asked upon hearing her enter.

"Sure thing, Mum..Would it be okay if I actually skipped out on brunch today? I know Charlie's in," she explained quickly, noticing her Mum's affronted look, "but there is something that I really need to do and I don't think it can wait." She hated for her daughter to miss her admittedly, favorite sibling, but Molly must have heard something serious in her voice.

"Sure, love. Just make sure you owl Charlie." She gave her a kiss and a warm hug to which Ginny heartily returned needing the dose of love that only her mother could give her.

"Thanks, mum. I might stop back today or this week to see you and Daddy if I can between practices."

"Alright, deary. Sounds good." she said to Ginny's back as she walked to the floo.

She took a pinch of powder, yelled "Malfoy Incorporated", and whooshed away.

Ginny reappeared in a regal and yet comfortable office space, one that somehow made her feel under dressed. She'd never been to Draco's office before with them preferring to meet up in their respective flats. It was nothing like she expected. While it was definitely posh and the furniture quality, none of it was overly gaudy. Much like Draco himself

The fireplace was directly across from a desk which seemed to be placed strategically in front of a hallway of offices. '_Ah. She must be the keeper of the keys_,' Ginny thought noticing for the first time a young woman sitting behind a large oak desk.

"Hello," Ginny said approaching the desk, "I wanted to know if it was possible to see Draco Malfoy." The shining gold name plate on the desk read 'Gladys Prescott', who Ginny presumed was the gorgeous blonde sitting behind the desk. Gladys look up upon hearing Ginny's voice somehow managing to look down on Ginny while sitting.

"Do you have an appointment?" She snipped quickly, giving Ginny a false smile.

"No, but I really need to see Draco and it's kind of important," she said, attempting to be polite despite the waves of hostility that were radiating from Gladys. "If he's in a meeting I can wait." She supplied, hoping to sound helpful and diffuse the tension.

"And you are?" She replied not changing her tone in anyway.

"Ginevra Weasley," she replied beginning to match her snooty tone.

"As in _the _Ginny Weasley? Of the Holyhead Harpies"

"Yes, I suppose so. I am _the_ Ginny Weasley." Gladys squinted her eyes slightly in Ginny's direction, examining her.

'And you expect me to believe that _you_ are Ginny Weasley?" Ginny gave a huff of indignation. This woman's impertinence was going to set her Weasley temper flying. She'd had a rough day and all she wanted to do was talk to Draco.

"What in hell is that suppose to mean? Yes I expect you to believe that I am the Ginny Weasley because it's the fucking truth and I swear to Merlin that if you do not get your boss this instant-"

Draco had just begun to put a dent in the mounds of paper work that seemed to accumulate on his desk every Friday evening when he heard an elevated voice in the hallway. Draco sighed and rose to handle the issue. Even on a day where there should have been no one in the office, he couldn't get any work done.

"Gladys, what's all the noise out here?" Draco said looking up from the document in his hand. There mid-sentence stood Ginevra Weasley, red faced in front of his assistant. He couldn't stop the smile from breaking out, seeing her with her hands on her hips, more than likely about to explode.

"Gin? What are you doing here?" She let out a puff of air that Draco knew recognized as an attempt to control her temper. before replying.

"I wanted to come see you for a bit. Maybe go to lunch but Ms. Gladys here-"

"Yes. Gladys," he said cutting Ginny off for fear that she was about to verbally dismember his assistant, "this is Ginny Weasley. She's a good friend of mine and is always welcomed here." He knew that Gladys could be a little protective, which probably stemmed from her crush during their Hogwarts years. She had a way of being condescending with women who didn't have an appointment, an awesome skill for the young bachelor billionaire who from time to time had women who fancied him showing up out of the wood work. But a dangerous skill for this woman who was in no way ready for the wrath of Ginevra Weasley.

"We met just now actually," she said having the courtesy to blush and be embarrassed at her previous behavior. "It was really nice to meet you Ms. Weasley. I'm a big fan." She said sheepishly. Draco could tell that she was apologizing to Ginny. He pleaded with Ginny with his eyes, hoping that she would cave and let this go. Good help was so hard to find these days. He didn't want to have to hire a new secretary because Ginny belittled her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. Gladys? Was it?" she caved before turning her attentions back to Draco. "Draco let's go to an early lunch. I'm starving. I left before Mum started dishing out the food."

"Oh you did have the brunch didn't you? How'd that go?"

"I'm here aren't I?...I'll tell you over lunch," she said looking pointedly in Gladys' direction who now seemed to be hanging on to her every word.

"Can't do. I was going to work straight through lunch. I was suppose to meet Blaise this afternoon before I stopped by your place and I have mounds of paper work. But I do have a minute to talk. Come." He took Ginny's smooth hand in his, leading her down the hallway to the large private office with a glass door.

"Have a seat," he said gesturing to one of the two chairs across from his desk. Ginny shook her head in the negative choosing instead to browse around his minimal personal possessions. He watched her with narrowed eyes as she took in the few photographs on top of his file cabinet. He knew immediately which her hand and eyes landed on when she gasped. She whipped around so fast that her long ponytail lashed behind her.

"Where'd you get this?" She demanded.

"A gentleman never tells," he replied with a smirk.

"Seriously, Dray. Where'd you get this photo?" She held in her hands a photograph of the two of them in his last year. They stood behind a potions bench. Photograph Ginny toggled between smiling for the photograph and rolling her eyes at Draco who seemed to rotate between smirking and leering for the photographer. The photograph was taken after they successful completed brewing a modified Draught of Peace on their first attempt. The potion was a fifth year potion but to modify it took great skill. Luckily, Slughorn had assigned Ginny as his partner on that occasion. She was ideal to work with. She took potions very seriously and had a natural skill and intelligence that perfectly balanced Draco's own. She never judged him or treated him like a pariah after the war. He was just her potions partner. After a time or two of being paired, they managed to work seemlessly and gracefully, almost like a marriage.

Ginny cleared her throat, distracting him from his musings. She lifted her eyebrow in a gesture that was one of his own, which told him that they spent entirely too much time together.

"I called in a few favors. Slughorn, the old loon, had photos of all students who successfully completed their potion so I had Blaise go collect ours when he went to get his own."

"Why did Blaise want his?" She asked curious.

"Well, that's the strange thing. His was with Lulu," Draco smirked when Ginny's eyebrows shot up in surprise. That year all of the seventh years and repeating seventh years were placed in one class to support inter-house unity and solidarity. And apparently, it worked if Blaise was requesting photographs of he and Luna.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed," he repeated back. "But that's not what you're here for. Sit down. Talk to me." She took a seat in one of the chairs and Draco sat on the edge of the desk in front of her. He gave her his undivided attention.

"I did it. I broke up with Harry." He jumped a little, as if he'd physically felt her words.

"You what?" He asked after a few seconds, afraid that he'd misheard her.

"You heard me. I broke up with him. I did it. I told Harry I didn't want to be with him and that I thought he needed to see someone about professional help."

"Wow," he said for once in his life speechless. No matter how much he talked about, he didn't think Ginny was capable of actually leaving Potter with Potter's irrational hold on her heart.

"Wow indeed." She replied, mimicking his earlier statement. They sat in silence for a few moments with Draco deep in thought and Ginny squirming under his penetrating stare. "Draco, say something," she said beginning to worry.

He took one of her hands and gently pulled her from her seat into his arms, hugging her tightly and resting his chin on the top of her head,

"Good job, little Weasley. I know how hard that was and I'm proud of you." He released her for his next question. "How do you feel?" She tossed herself back into the chair as though her legs couldn't hold her up.

"Free. Jittery. My stomach is all knotted like it knows I just made a huge mistake," she exhaled loudly, wringing her hands between her knees in a classic nervous-Ginny gesture. "I know I should feel good about this, after all, he _hurt _me. But I don't really know a life where I don't want Harry. What do I do now?"

"You live, Ginevra. You are better than that relationship with Potter. It'll be hard at first but it'll get easier. And I'm be right here, annoying and pesturing the shit out of you." Her light laughter filled the office warming Draco.

"You always know the right thing to say, you idiot."

"It's a gift, love."

"I'd better get out of here before you say something dumb and I no longer feel better. Will I see you later today?" She asked gathering herself to head out.

'Would you like to see me later today?" he replied sensually before he considered what was coming out of his mouth. Ginny stopped for a second on her way out of the door and stopped turning to face him. She considered for a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah I would like to see you." He smiled, a reflex to Ginny's sweetness.

"Then I'll meet you at your flat for dinner?" She nodded and shut the door behind her on the way out.

Draco walked around to his chair and threw himself down. He spun around and faced the magically created window, watching the people far below without really watching them. After a few minutes one caught his eye. A redhead. His redhead. He realized his heart was beating relentlessly in his chest. He wanted her and now there was hope that he could have her. For the first time in a long time, he sent a silent pray into the universe.

'_Please, God. I think you exist. Please let me have her. I want her to want me._'

A/N: Alright guys, there is it chapter four. This came a lot faster than I anticipated. Consider it my version of a New Year's present. Anyway, please read and review. Tell me what you like. What you don't like what you'd like to see. Is it moving to slowly for you?


End file.
